westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Burton
Born in Austin Texas, moved to California in early teens, spent a year in Germany before returning to Austin area for High School. Went to college in Austin as well at both ACC and UT. After graduating with a BS in Civil Engineering he worked in the Denver area two years before deciding he didn't like the employment path of years of being an apprentice for years. Quit, spent a year in San Jose CA working on a fighting robot (battlebot) project with an old buddy by night and working as a machinist by day. Returned to Texas to be near family as he started to undergo the epigenetic shift to a Dwarf. Currently doing contract work as a machinist, mechanical engineer and builder of weird crap. Always has at least three projects going at at a time. Has worked part time or summer jobs as an auto mechanic, mountain road maintinence and clearing, robot builder, ranch hand, IT support, IC fab tool machinist, assistant weaponsmith at a Renn Faire and welder. Has built and drove a dinosaur art car to Burning Man. Reworked it into a fire breathing dragon the next year. Likes to shoot but doesn't have a huge gun collection as he tends to sell older gun to get new ones to play with. Loves to tweak them and strap a bunch of tacti-cool crap to them. Convinced science has so far missed the true trigger for the epigenetic shifts causing UCMS and that it's not a disease. Plus we haven't seen the full effects and is going to get even stranger. Option: Uncle owns the ranch, he helps out with fixing things and in turn is allowed to go hunting and test his latest gun toys. Thomas Jackson Burton (200 points) ST 11* 0; DX 12 40; IQ 14 80; HT 12† 10. Damage 1d-1/1d+1; BL 34 lb; HP 11 0; Will 14 0; Per 14 0; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0; Basic Move 5‡ 0; Dodge 9. 4' 5"; 205 lbs.. TL: 8 0. Languages: English (Native) 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Dwarf (CoH; p. DF3:6) 17. Advantages Extra ST 1 (Affects ST) 5; Gizmo 1 5; Luck 15; Wealth (Comfortable) 10. Perks: Fast-Draw Training. 1 Disadvantages Curious (12 or less) -5; Gluttony (12 or less) -5; Greed (12 or less) -15; Sense of Duty (Fellow Adventurers; Small Group) -5; Workaholic -5. Quirks: 13 is my lucky number; Bloodlust: Feral Boars; Minor addiction: Caffene; Snores; Speaks in a faux gaelic accent when stressed, claims it's genetic memory. -5 Skills Architecture/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13; Chemistry/TL8 (H) IQ-2 1-12; Computer Operation/TL8 (E) IQ 1-14; Explosives/TL8 (Demolition) (A) IQ-1 1-13; First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ 1-14; Guns/TL8 (Longarm) (E) DX+4 12-16; Guns/TL8 (Pistol) (E) DX+1 1-13; Guns/TL8 (Rifle) (E) DX+4 0-16; Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) (E) DX+4 0-16; Hobby Skill (Role Playing Games) (E) IQ 1-14; Lockpicking/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13; Maker! (WC) IQ 24-14; Mathematics/TL8 (Applied) (H) IQ-2 1-12; Merchant (A) IQ-1 1-13; Prospecting/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13; Research/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13; Scrounging (E) Per 1-14; Search (A) Per-1 1-13; Swimming (E) HT 1-12; Traps/TL8 (A) IQ 2-14; Weird Science (VH) IQ-2 2-12; Wrestling (A) DX 2-12. * Includes +1 from 'Extra ST'; Conditional +2 from 'Lifting ST'. † Includes +1 from 'Dwarf (CoH)'. ‡ Includes -1 from 'Dwarf (CoH)'. Equipment 100× .40 S&W (10x21mm) ($30; 3.5 lb); 100× .40 S&W (10x21mm) (Hollow Point; $30; 3.5 lb); 14× 12G 2.75" shell (Birdshot; $7; 1.4 lb); 50× 12G 2.75" shell (Birdshot; $25; 5 lb); 6× 12G 3" shell ($4.2; 1.08 lb); 20× 12G 3" shell ($14; 3.6 lb); 50× 12G 3" shell (Rifled Slug; $35; 9 lb); 2× Auto Pistol, .40 (Ammunition; $64; 1.2 lb); 1× Backpack, Frame ($100; 10 lb); 1× Ballistic Sunglasses ($35); 1× Boots, Steel-Toed ($100; 4 lb); 1× Booze (Spiced Rum; $20; 2.5 lb); 2× Chemlight ($4; 3.2 oz); 4× Chemlight ($8; 6.4 oz); 1× Cigarette Lighter ($10); 1× Cigarette Lighter ($10); 1× Coffee ($10; 1 lb); 8× Compressed Rations ($48; 6 lb); 1× Disposable latex gloves ($10; 4 oz); 1× Duct Tape ($1; 2 lb); 2× Fuel tablets ($20; 2 lb); 1× Go-Pro camera ($400; 4 oz); 1× H&K USP, .40 S&W ($770; 2.3 lb); 1× KEL-TEC KSG (12G 2.75 in.; Rifled Slug; $750; 6.9 lb); 1× Large Knife (Very Fine Quality; $160; 1 lb); 1× Large Zip ties ($10; 4 oz); 1× Load-Bearing Vest ($30; 2 lb); 1× Micro reflex sight ($250); 1× Military first aid kit ($100; 2 lb); 1× Mini-Tool Kit (Armory; $200; 4 lb); 1× Multi-Tool ($50; 8 oz); 1× Ordinary Clothes ($120; 2 lb); 1× Ordinary Clothes (Rugged; $240; 2.4 lb); 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb); 1× Personal Mess Kit ($15; 1 lb); 1× Pocket Torch ($25); 1× Reflex Sight, Battery ($350; 4 oz); 1× Roll of plastic trash bags ($10; 8 oz); 2× Rope, 1/2" synthetic ($180; 4 lb); 1× Sharp-Protective Gloves ($30; 1 lb); 1× Sleeping Bag TL8 ($100; 2 lb); 1× Smart Flashlight ($300; 8 oz); 1× Smartphone (Expensive; $150; 2.72 oz); 1× Snack (Energy bar; $2; 4 oz); 8× Snack (Energy bar; $16; 2 lb); 1× Tent, Personal ($100; 1 lb); 1× Three-Point Sling ($50; 6.4 oz); 1× twine ($2; 4 oz); 1× Vertical Foregrip (hollow with storage; $60; 4.8 oz); 1× Water Pack ($25; 5 lb); 1× Wicking Undergarment ($30); . MELEE Attacks Bite (12): 1d-2 cr. Kick (10): 1d-1 cr. Large Knife • Swing (8): 1d+1 cut. Large Knife • Thrust (8): 1d+1 imp. Punch (12): 1d-2 cr. RANGED Attacks H&K USP, .40 S&W (14): 2d+2 pi+ (6 ammo alternates ball, HP). KEL-TEC KSG • Primary (16): 1d+2 pi (One tube rifled slug (6), other birdshot (7+1) or buckshot (6+1)). KEL-TEC KSG • Rifled Slug (16): 6d+1 pi++ (One tube rifled slug (6), other birdshot (7+1) or buckshot (6+1)). KEL-TEC KSG • 12G 2.75 in. (16): 1d+1 pi (One tube rifled slug (6), other birdshot (7+1) or buckshot (6+1)). Large Knife (8): 1d+1 imp. Active Defenses Dodge: 9; Large Knife • Swing parry: 6 Large Knife • Thrust parry: 6 Punch parry: 9 Block: 7